Go See a Movie
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. Naruto’s suggestion sounded idiotic. But when the other boys agreed, he thought it wouldn’t HURT to give it a try. The last chapter is up, dozo!
1. Act One

Go See a Movie

NejiXTenten. Naruto's suggestion sounded idiotic. But when the other boys agreed, he thought it wouldn't HURT to give it a try.

I'm not making any money out of this!

-------------

Act One

"When's that for?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight."

"I thought they don't have tickets for tonight anymore?"

"Heh! I have my connections!"

"The only connection I know you got is that with dogs!"

"Say that again, you…"

"Stop it you two. Really, you don't ever grow up, do you?"

Shikamaru stepped right in the middle of Naruto and Kiba, avoiding the possible confrontation, physical for sure, between the two. The last time- yesterday to be exact- that the two battled it out, the ANBU office was left in a wreck. He had always wondered why the two keeps on hanging out at their office when they're not ANBU at all. But of course, it's too tedious to ask.

"Well, whatever! We get to see it first!" Kiba laughed.

"It's so unfair! They told me they were sold out since yesterday!"

"How troublesome. It's the same whether you see it first or second or last. You still get to see the exact same thing so what's the point?"

"I guess it's only natural for someone like you to react that way…" The blond muttered.

"I'm 17, not six."

"What does your age have to do with this?" The two asked in unison.

"Nevermind." He sighed.

They were interrupted by the opening of the door. Neji walked in and went straight to his desk, as usual, without looking at them- as if they weren't there at all. Shikamaru hurried to his own desk, taking the topmost folder in the process.

"You're all full of energy so early in the morning." Neji commented as he scanned through sheets of piled reports on his desk.

"And when are you going?"

The ANBU captain lifted his face, meeting the gaze of the blond shinobi.

"Going where?"

"Here!" He said, grabbing two tickets from Kiba's hand so he can show it to the Byakugan wielder.

"And what's that about?"

"Tickets! Movie tickets! You're hopeless!"

"If you weren't holding them so close to my face I could have read that they were movie tickets."

"Ah- oh, then… when are you going?" Naruto said as he kept the tickets in his pocket.

"I'm not going." Neji said, going back to the reports.

"What?! You're missing the movie event of the year?!" He asked unbelievingly.

"I heard they used mad effects on this one!" Kiba added.

"What a waste of time."

"Ditto." Shikamaru commented.

"Horribly boring!" Naruto booed.

"I don't really know who influenced who…" Kiba said.

"Poor Tenten." Naruto added.

The white eyed shinobi froze.  
Movies.  
Tenten.  
He forgot.  
He totally forgot.  
He stood up and left the room in the same manner that he entered, only three times faster.

"Hey Captain! Where are you going?" Kiba called out.

Kiba and Naruto both looked at Shikamaru's direction.

"That I don't know the answer." He shrugged.

-------------

Yes, it's short, I know.

But I'll make the next chapter longer- I promise!


	2. Act Two

Go See a Movie

NejiXTenten. Naruto's suggestion sounded idiotic. But when the other boys agreed, he thought it wouldn't HURT to give it a try.

I'm not making any money out of this!

-------------

Act Two

He was about to knock when the door opened and a flying DVD case greeted him. He caught it, avoiding a head injury. But then more objects followed and he struggled to catch it all- dodging most of it. Even at that he thought she was being merciful by not using her weapons.

"Tenten. Stop it."

"I waited all night for you!" The sobbing voice from inside the house said.

The attack stopped and he didn't have to activate his Byakugan. He could tell that she was in such a sorry state. And it was his fault, as always.

"I know…" He whispered.

Damn Hyuuga ego won't let him say it out loud though.

"I was busy and I forgot…"

"Sure!"

"It was an honest mistake."

It really was an honest mistake, though he himself knew that it wasn't enough excuse. He attempted to get through the door. There's always a way to patch things up. He'll explain his side and her anger will soon go away- he cursed. How many times did that happen before? He was getting used to it- a bad habit. And he knew he shouldn't. Another DVD case came flying towards him. He caught it, of course. But then in a split second, she had locked the door.

"Tenten, open the door. Let's talk." He said as he knocked.

Almost the entire neighborhood was looking at him. Tenten always makes a scene when she's mad but that was, by far, the worst he'd seen her.

"Tenten, we'll watch it tonight, okay?"

"I don't want to watch it anymore!"

"Give me a break. It's not like I did it on purpose."

"Fine. Go back to your desk. I don't want to bother you at all."

"Tenten…"

"Leave me alone!"

"I'll rent more of these and we'll watch it together, how about that?"

"I don't want to watch anything with you!"

He was getting annoyed. Just what else is it that she wants? He doesn't appreciate all the people of Konoha standing as witnesses to their feud.

"I'll be here tonight." He finally said.

"I won't let you in." She said in a serious and firm voice that mimicked his.

A vein popped on his forehead. He couldn't understand why she was making such a big fuss just because of a movie marathon.

"I'll be here tonight and we'll watch this movie. I'll bring more of these if that's what it takes to satisfy you. We'll watch them together." He was trying to keep his voice down, still holding that last DVD.

A mild tap on his shoulder caught his attention and he turned to see an old woman beside him.

"Don't push it or I'll report this to the Hokage, you pervert."

"Per… vert…?" He was clueless.

The old woman pointed at the DVD he was holding. His eyes bulged at the X-rated material.

"Tenten! Why do you have DVDs like these? Explain yourself!" He was in a sudden surge of panic due to humiliation.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You said you'll bring more of those, didn't you?"

Clearly, it was done on purpose. He would have preferred her Twin Rising Dragons than something like that.

"Hyuuga-san, it'll be best if you leave now." Another neighbor said.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You mean even Hyuuga Neji is into those?"

"No, you don't get it!"

"The young ones of today are really the same no matter which clan they're from…"

He sighed in helplessness. It's useless explaining to people who are not willing to listen. Tenten sure knows where it hurts. He turned around and vowed vengeance.

-------------

Hey don't look at me like that! It's longer by a few words, isn't it?

And it didn't take me a week to update so... XD


	3. Act Three

Go See a Movie

NejiXTenten. Naruto's suggestion sounded idiotic. But when the other boys agreed, he thought it wouldn't HURT to give it a try.

I'm not making any money out of this!

-------------

Act Three

She walked along that busy street so absentmindedly. She was holding a paper bag on one hand. All those DVDs that she rented- DVDs that they were supposed to watch while munching on popcorn- were inside it. Neji's really no good with anything that has got nothing to do with being a shinobi, she concluded. He isn't dumb. Actually, he's rather intelligent. But why is it that he keeps on screwing up with the easy stuff?

"What's wrong with sitting on a comfortable couch beside me?" She asked herself.

"Nothing."

"Absolutely nothing."

"Sakura… Ino…"

The two greeted her with a wide smile. She didn't even notice that she has arrived at the DVD shop. Neji must be feeling some sort of happiness torturing her like that.

"Are you here to return those?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… um… why are you wearing that?" Tenten asked, looking at the cherry haired kunoichi who was oddly sporting the shop's uniform.

"Forehead girl is working part time here, she got hired yesterday." Ino answered.

"And Ino pig has no life that she'll just stand here all day." Sakura rebutted.

"I see… well, here they are." Tenten said as she left the paper bag on the counter.

Sakura started inspecting the DVDs while Ino took the liberty to look at the titles.

"You finished them so quickly…" Ino commented.

"Ah- yes."

"Oh I'm so dying to see this!"

"You forgot one though." Sakura said.

"You're so strict! It's Tenten anyway, it's not like she's not going to return it!"

"I'm just reminding her! Let me see… you forgot… um… this… ?"

Sakura was pointing at the Triple X item listed under her name. Tenten sighed. Neji was probably too startled that he took it all the way to his office or worse, at home.

"You borrowed that?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I didn't watch it."

"Oh my god, what's it like? Is it good? I mean…"

"I really didn't." She cut her off.

"It's just the three of us here… you don't have to be shy or anything!" Ino said, poking Tenten's side.

"I will get it back from Neji, don't worry." She assured Sakura.

"Neji asked you to borrow it?!" Ino's eyes could have popped out of their sockets.

"He didn't. I just used it to… get even."

"So it's true that you had a big fight on the street?" Sakura asked.

She nodded. She knew something like that won't go unheard of. Besides, that was part of the plan. And that's what she meant by getting even.

"Did he say sorry all ready?" Sakura asked again.

"He tried to… but I didn't give him the chance."

"Shannaro!"

"Way to go girl!"

Tenten was only able to utter a slightly surprised-shocked syllable at the suddenly fired up duo.

"I bet he's now thinking of his next move!" Ino said.

"I agree! Sooner or later he's going to approach you again!" Sakura nodded.

"And you shouldn't fall for that either."

"Wait… are you saying that…"

"Don't forgive him! Well, not just yet…"

"He needs to learn his lesson!"

"Agreed!"

Tenten watched the usually opposing forces combine to form something that seemed so great as she wondered on who decided that 'teaching Neji a lesson' has been agreed on.

"Don't talk to him!"

"Avoid him!"

"He should know how to treat you right!"

"He's a spoiled brat and you must change that!"

"He's going to ask you out for a fine dinner, probably, so don't you ever give in!"

"I think he's going to take you home just so he'll have the advantage of his clan!"

"Sakura, you're so domesticated! He would want to inject as much romance as possible so I say he's going to take her to an elegant restaurant!"

"Ino, you're underestimating the Hyuuga tradition! I'm sure he gives utmost importance to his clan so if he wants to prove it to her that he truly loves her, he will take her to a dinner with his family!"

"That's so not romantic!"

"Your thinking is too common!"

"They're going out, end of story!"

"Home, period!"

"Out!"

"Home!"

"Out!"

"Home!"

"Out!"

"Home!"

Tenten continued watching as that 'something great' began to crumble with the simple argument. It's not that she expected too much from them to begin with.

"Sakura, Ino, its okay… I think I get your point."

"Good Tenten! Just say no, no matter where he asks you to go, okay?''

"Make him realize his shortcomings!"

"Yea, that's what we're trying to say!"

"Thank you for your concern." She forced a smile.

Even though the two ultimately ended up antagonizing each other, she thought they're making perfect sense. Neji got used to her forgiving him at his littlest of attempts. But that's bound to change. Thanks to these girls, she understood that she's the one to blame for him being such a slack boyfriend. She must give importance to herself first before anything else. With that, she has made up her mind. Neji is going to have one hell of a time trying to reconcile with her.

-------------

My left eye feels so strange that I have to wear shades the whole day- outdoors or indoors.

I think it's gonna have the third tomoe soon lol XD

Well, I appreciate your taking time to read and review... until the next chapter, ja!


	4. Act Four

Go See a Movie

NejiXTenten. Naruto's suggestion sounded idiotic. But when the other boys agreed, he thought it wouldn't HURT to give it a try.

I'm not making any money out of this!

-------------

Act Four

"So that's what happened…" Shikamaru said.

"You can watch with us next time, you don't have to force her into it." Kiba commented.

"Weren't you listening all along? I told you she threw it at me and I caught it. I didn't bring it there neither do I have the slightest intention to watch something so… so…"

"Yea, sure."

"…"

"This is a good title though."

"Why you…"

"Err, Captain, relax." Shikamaru held him down to stop him from taking his famed Jyuuken stance.

"For now what you need to do is to find a way to make it up to her." He continued.

"No way." Neji said abruptly.

"No way?"

"She ruined my reputation."

"Exactly. She's the only one who can save you now. Who else is going to prove that you're not a... pervert?"

"Definitely not me because I'm not buying that." Kiba said.

"If you say another word I'll make sure you'll lose all your teeth."

"Anyway, once you're okay with her, she'll definitely fix this all."

"…"

"She always does, right?" Shikamaru confirmed.

He couldn't agree more. He may be stronger than her but she's his fortress. She's that one person who would go up against anyone who opposes him. Maybe she's teaching him a lesson- a lesson that he deserves. Besides, it all started because he couldn't keep a simple promise. She wasn't asking for anything grand, after all. And at the simplest request that she asked for, he couldn't deliver.

"Do you have any plan in mind?" He asked once he was back to his usual calm self.

"Go see a movie."

They all glanced at where the blond was sitting.

"Ridiculous. She all ready said she doesn't want to watch anything with me."

"And you believe her?" The fox asked.

"Maybe we should have dinner or something. I want to avoid anything that has something to do with movies for now."

"But this is the best movie of the year!"

"Are you still promoting that?"

"Look, it's a scary movie! It's the instant kiss and make up recipe!"

"Have you been dropped on your head?"

"You're too inexperienced!" Naruto said.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you."

"Actually… Naruto has a point."

"And you too?" Neji said, looking at Shikamaru.

"You said you didn't want to watch those romance movies in the theatre so you resorted to DVDs."

"It's embarrassing."

"You also said you don't want to make peace with her because she ruined your reputation."

"Exactly."

"Point number one, you want your revenge? You'll get it when she starts screaming."

"That sounded sadistic." Neji muttered.

"By the way, I'm basing all these on your personality."

"…"

"Moving on, point number two, now you can actually take her to the theatre. She's going to appreciate it that you finally went with her and its not embarrassing because you're not going to see a cheesy romance flick."

"And point number three, it's exactly as Naruto said. It's probably the quickest way for you to reconcile with her." He continued.

"How in the world are we going to talk when we're watching a horror movie?"

"That's why I said you're too inexperienced." Naruto sighed.

"Actions speak louder than words. I'm sure you know that." Shikamaru said.

Neji looked like he's in a daze. Actions speak louder than words- yes, he believes it's true. So what about the movies? Him and Tenten, they've been going out for well over a year- is there something that he's been missing? These guys seem to be talking in some strange foreign language plainly absurd to him.

"You'll know when you get there!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Tch. I don't know if I should trust you with this."

Hell, I'm not even sure if I understand what you're saying, he thought.

"You don't have a choice." Shikamaru said.

"Ask the girls and you're dead." Kiba added.

He sighed. It sounded like, indeed, it was his only choice.

"I'll give it a shot." He decided after a few minutes of thinking.

"YOSH!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We wish you luck! You need lots of that!" Kiba snickered.

"Here! It's for tonight, you have to hurry!" Naruto said as he handed Neji two tickets.

"I'll leave early then."

"Leave the rest to Shikamaru!" Kiba said.

"Thank you."

"Eh? Why me?" Shikamaru complained.

"Enjoy the movie!" Naruto waved goodbye.

Neji left the boys. He's still not sure about the connection between 'actions speaking louder than words' and a 'horror movie' but there's one thing he's sure of- he's not taking her for granted anymore.

"Oi Naruto! I thought they were sold out tonight? Don't tell me you have connections too?"

"I don't have connections, but I have you!"

"What's that?"

"Those were your tickets!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked as he nervously searched his pockets.

Now that he remembered, he didn't get it back when Naruto showed the tickets to Neji earlier that day. He stared furiously at the hysterically laughing Naruto.

"I'll get you for this!"

"Stop it. You don't ever grow up, do you?" Shikamaru sighed.

-------------

Um... I'm getting carried away writing this fic XD

We hit the theatres next chapter- the last one. Thanks for your support!


	5. Act Five

Go See a Movie

NejiXTenten. Naruto's suggestion sounded idiotic. But when the other boys agreed, he thought it wouldn't HURT to give it a try.

I'm not making any money out of this!

-------------

Act Five

The boys were right. It's good to know that they make sense sometimes. Tenten actually said yes to his invitation without any major pleading. She got dressed rather quickly, and she looked dazzling- she had her hair down, one of his weaknesses though he's still in denial. Probably making a statement- this is what you're going to lose if you don't do it right.

"We're… we're… watching this?" She sounded anxious.

"Ah yes."

"But… why?"

"It's the movie event of the year. I heard they used mad special effects on this one."

Heavens, I can't believe I'm saying these things, he thought.

"Neji… Maybe we can watch something else?"

"But I all ready have the tickets. They got sold out really fast. It'll be a waste."

"Yea… you're right."

He looked around at the massive crowd out to see the movie. He couldn't believe that it's that popular. Looks like Naruto's plan isn't so bad. Their date just started and she didn't sound angry anymore. She even held his hand. He knows hers were cold from nervousness- which he figured was kind of part of the plan. With that, they headed inside.

---------

"And I thought we got her convinced..."

"I think we never got there."

"She just can't say no to him..." Sakura sighed.

"I can't believe this! All our efforts went to nothing!" Ino complained.

"You sound so pissed off... are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Wouldn't that be you?"

"And why would I be jealous?"

"Because Sasuke-kun is gone and we all know you're still not over him!"

"And why are you involving Sasuke-kun in this, Ino pig!"

"Because Neji is somewhat like Sasuke-kun, Forehead girl!"

"Look who's talking! I'm not the one who tried to seduce him, Ino pig!"

"Don't bring up a topic from five years ago, Forehead girl!"

"You started it when you brought up Sasuke-kun's name!"

"No, you started it when you accused me of being jealous!"

"You started it!"

"You did!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Ladies, if you don't mind... please fall in line if you're buying. You're not allowed behind our booth."

---------

He saw how the girl, sitting at the row before them, jumped to embrace the guy beside her when the lights went out. And at that, he fully understood what Naruto and Shikamaru meant by point number three. He glanced at Tenten who was surprisingly quiet since her attempt to avoid that show. The movie started and they both watched in silence.

"How lame…" He murmured at one scene.

Screams filled the theatre. He noticed that Tenten shivered at one point. She's a kunoichi. You don't expect a kunoichi to jump like that girl did. Wait- was he waiting for something?

"Being with idiots is taking its toll on me." He whispered to himself.

The whole crowd held their breath as the suspense builds up. Tenten was getting uneasy at her seat and she's making small sounds- as if she's going to cry. He felt guilty for taking her to watch something she didn't like. He could have lived with the shame of being seen watching a cheesy flick. Now that he's gained the reputation of someone who's into pornography, there's nothing left to lose.

He could see right through the plot. It was as boring as he expected it to be. It reached that part where the main character faces off with the killer- the climax of the film. Tenten was all the more restless. How could he let her go through this? Maybe he can ask her if she wanted to leave and just eat dinner. He leaned towards her at the same time that the scene flashed the face of the killer.

"Tente-"

"IT'S HIM!!!" She yelled to the top of her lungs.

That and he saw stars as her jab connected to his face.

"DON'T LOSE TO HIM!!!"

"Tenten! Get a hold of yourself!"

He was able to evade that uppercut despite the darkness.

"FIGHT!!!"

"Tenten! Take it-"

A straight punch landed on his face again.

"Tenten- BYAKUGAN! GODDAMMIT!"

---------

"Neji… I should have told you…" She started as she nervously wrung her fingers.

"That you get carried away with horror movies? Don't worry about it. Experience is the best teacher, so they say."

"I'm really sorry."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Maybe we should just go home… I need to put some ice on your face…"

"Nevermind this. I'm taking you to that dinner."

He has fully made up his mind that that night is Tenten appreciation night, no matter how swollen his cheek felt.

"I don't really need anything else… You did everything and exceeded my expectations, all for forgetting a stupid movie marathon."

"It was cruel to make you wait all night."

"Yea, actually it is."

"…"

She looked him in the eyes, long and steady. He didn't know why or what that's for but he stared back- despite getting anxious. What is it that she wants this time, he thought. He's not losing a glaring contest, if that's her purpose.

"It's decided then! We won't fight again, I promise!" She said at last, smiling at him.

He sighed with relief. For a moment there he thought he would have to endure more to get her back.

"We all need someone who will remind us of our mistakes."

"Good, I think you learned your lesson well!"

He just smiled faintly.

"Oh just one more thing before we really forgive and forget…"

"…" He looked at her.

She stood on tip toes to give his darkened cheekbone a kiss.

-------------

I'm off to a long weekend so I'm leaving you with this last chapter.

It was fun writing this... and I hope you enjoyed it as well XD

Happy weekend everyone!


End file.
